Cabbie
Cabbie is one of the terms for the pairing between Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro (Ca/t and Ro/'bbie').' '''This pairing can also be called '''Cobbie' (C'/at and R/'obbie), or Rat (R'/obbie and C/'at). It is one of the most popular and supported ships. It is one of the most popular under: Bade, Bat , Bori, Tandré and Cade. These two characters are sometimes linked together because they are the most picked on. See Mariana (Ma/tt and A/'riana') for the real life pairing of Matt and Ariana. Cabbie Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat and Robbie were dancing backstage during Tori's performance. *When Cat and Robbie are sent to get Tori and André to come back to class for Mr. Sikowitz, Rex makes fun of Cat saying "And you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one," to which Cat freaks out at Robbie yelling, "Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" *After Cat got out of the Alphabetical Improv and took the piece of candy Mr. Sikowitz gave her, she sat next to Robbie. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat is the only one who pays attention to the Robbie and Trina plot. She seems sort of frustrated that Robbie is so focused on dating Trina, because he won't come off of it. *After Robbie stalks Trina after their stage kiss that he believed was real, Cat asks him if he was still on that. When he says that girls can't fake that kind of passion, Cat interrupts him by kissing him. *Cat and Robbie sat together at lunch. *After the kiss Robbie asks Cat to meet his parents, and she almost chokes on her carrot. 'The Birthweek Song' *The subplot focuses on Robbie and Cat helping his Grandma with her internet. *This episode takes place right after Stage Fighting, where Cat had kissed Robbie. *After Cat says to Tori, "What are you doing?" and she doesn't respond, Cat and Robbie look at each other and Cat smiles. *When Tori is trying to figure out what to get Trina for her birthweek, Robbie and Cat are walking down the stairs and when Rex says something disrespectful they give him a time out by putting him in Robbie's backpack. *When Tori wasn't paying attention to Cat, Rex defends her (Hey! Whaddup girl? You got a numb tongue?) *Robbie and Cat were going to get iced coffee together. *After Robbie says he has to help his grandma and asks the others for help, Cat volunteers because she likes elderly people. *Robbie's grandma keeps making fun of Cat throughout the episode, and when she first sees Cat, she thinks that she is Robbie's girlfriend. When he denies this, she says, "Good, you can do better." Cat gets offended a lot in this episode. *During class, when Robbie was about to start his presentation, he says, "Hello, everybody." Cat is the only one to say "Hi" and says it happily. He becomes embarrassed when his grandma video chats with him when he was about to start on his presentation called "Vaudeville" in front of the class. Cat laughed at him, along with the rest of class. *When Cat sees Robbie's grandma's apartment, she says to him, "You said you were taking me to play baby golf!". She sounded disappointed. *Robbie's grandma thinks Robbie and Cat are dating. *On their last visit to his grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there to be made fun of. But Robbie insists she come, and pulls her inside by the arm. When his grandma makes fun of heragain, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Cat continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the Internet in his Grandma's house, claiming the company shut it down and the Internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment holding hands. *When Cat and Robbie's grandma are fighting, Robbie's grandmother said, "Over my dead body, would I let my grandson ever marry..." (implying she thinks they're dating). *When Cat is at lunch, Cat giggles flirtatiously at Robbie while he's talking to his grandmother. 'Tori the Zombie' *Robbie and Cat were moving to the ending number in the musical together. 'Robarazzi' *Cat does not seem moved by Robbie spreading rumors about her, although she does not like that they are taping her receiving a package. *She does not go with the rest of the gang to crash Robarazzi. 'Survival of the Hottest' *At the end of the episode, Robbie hugs Cat after she opens the RV. *When Cat comes to sit down with Tori, Beck, and Robbie, she sits down next to Robbie. (Note: When she sits down, she moves Robbie's PearPad and he stares at Cat while she does.) *When Jade squirts Rex with sunblock, Cat laughs while looking at Robbie. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Cat tells Tori, Beck and André a joke about a shrimp, and after Robbie joins them, Cat is about to tell him her joke when he reminds her that she told him yesterday. To this she looks upset. *Right after Robbie exits the video chat, Cat suggest they write a script about a giraffe (possibly her) that learns to love. *Cat does not get upset with Robbie continuously trying to interrupt their video chat. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Robbie tells Tori about the cheese fountain, indirectly leading Tori to ruin Cat and her boyfriend's romantic night, though it is unclear if Robbie planned this. *Cat feels Robbie's foot when they were in the hospital. *At the end of the episode Cat feels Robbie foot longer than anyone else's. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is very worried about Robbie's sleeping problems, and tells the guidance counselor to help him. *Cat wanted Robbie to be relieved from his nightmare. *Cat wanted to know what Robbie was dreaming about and was upset that he wouldn't tell her. *When Cat wanted to know what about Robbie's nightmares, Robbie says "none of your business!". The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Robbie gets hurt during "practice" Cat is the first one to show concern. *During André and Tori's duet, Cat and Robbie dance together in their seats. *Cat is seen to be sitting next to Robbie and holding Rex as well. *Cat yells at Robbie when they find out he ordered a bowl of caviar. 'Freak the Freak Out' *After class is over you see Cat going to talk to Robbie. *When Robbie and Rex are singing at Karaoke Dokie, Cat watches and looks as if she's enjoying their performance. *In the official music video for "Freak the Freak Out" Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together and having a good time. *When Hayley and Tara win the competition, Robbie (through Rex) defends Cat by declaring that "Those scrounges (Hayley and Tara) can't sing!" *When Robbie tells the North Ridge Girls a joke, he doesn't get the punchline, in Wi-Fi in The Sky, Cat tells a joke and doesn't understand the punchline, either. 'Rex Dies' *Cat seems extremely worried about Robbie and the state of Rex. *She offers to go to the hospital with Rex. *Cat is serious about taking Rex to the hospital while the others were kidding. *Cat says that Rex is not a puppet to Robbie it could mean she cares about Robbie's feelings. 'The Diddly Bops' *Further possible evidence of Cabbie (or possibly RobbiexJade) compatibility is shown in this episode, where Robbie almost obsessively tries to make their children song about broken glass. This strange behavior, taken together with the "Rex" phenomenon may mean that Robbie and Cat are both equally insane. *Cat stands quite close to Robbie in the beginning. *Cat appears offend ed and hurt when Rex tells her to shut up. *Robbie stares at Cat throughout most of the beginning. *Cat clutches Rex in excitement at the mention of the "Waggafuffles". *Cat doesn't complain about Robbie's song, but she does look stunned when he performs it. *Robbie seemed almost envious when Cat appeared to be enjoying Andre's song, and he quickly brought her attention to his song. *Cat looks like she's enjoying Robbie's performance until the lyrics go violent. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat and Robbie are constantly sitting together through the episode *When Robbie arrives late to class Cat shows her concern for him *Cat is the first to speak to Robbie asking him why he was late. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds", and Robbie is a nerd. *Cat and Robbie, along with some other people, watch a movie at Tori's house, though Cat specifically mentioned that Robbie invited her. *Cat picks a motivational speaker who can't control his legs for Robbie to play. *When they invade the Vega's house - Robbie has his leg on Cat's. *Cat seemed to be paying more attention to Robbie's speech about the future than Tori. [[Episode Guide|'Season 2']] 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie asks what's wrong with him and why girls dont want to go out with him, while everyone else gives a list of reasons Cat stood quiet the whole time, hinting she might not find a reason why. *In one scene after Robbie tells Cat to call the paramedics she touches his arm in a cute way. *In the official music video for "Beggin' on Your Knees" Cat and Robbie are seen having lots of fun togther, even feeding eachother cotton candy. *Cat was the only girl that Robbie talks to who wasn't rude to him during the episode. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat knew that Robbie's pants size is 4. *After he told her his pants size she did a cute giggle emplying she gets giggly around him because she likes him. *Cat and Robbie thought Tori was cute running away. [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Cream_for_Ke$ha Ice Cream for Ke$ha] * In the beginning, Robbie wants to know why Cat is ignoring him. *The episode starts with Cat and Robbie. *Cat is dreaming about Robbie. *Cat i s upset that Robbie made her dream children eat her first. *Robbie begins to say that he would save her, but then changes his mind. *He says that the dream children probably thought she was delicious. *At the Ke$ha concert, Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together. *Cat and Robbie sit near each other throughout the episode. Episodes with a Cabbie Plot/Subplot *'Stage Fighting' *'The Birthweek Song' Fan Representation *Color: Red, because it's Cat's unusual hair color and Robbie's grandmother doesn't want them dating because of that. *Animal: Rat because it is their names combined and another name for the ship. *Mascot :'' ''Computer, because that's what brings them closer in The Birthweek Song. *Song: Doth I Protest Too Much, because it may describe Cat's feelings around the end of Stage Fighting. Also, 'I'd Lie '''by Taylor Swift, because it could describe Cat's emotions towards Robbie. TheSlap.com Hints *On the Beggin' on Your Knees gallery there's a photo of Robbie and Cat where Cat's looking at him the same way she did in one photo with her and her ex-boyfriend Danny. *When Robbie said no one ever writes on his board, Cat does. *Robbie asks Cat to write on his board. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for his song about strangers. *Robbie uploaded a video of Cat partying on the beach. *Robbie (and Beck) were playing "rocket ship" with Cat. *When Rex calls Cat ditsy, Robbie seemed mad at him and orders him to be nice to Cat. *When Cat uploaded a picture of Robbie crying, he comment ed saying that he just had something in his eye, to which Cat responds to saying that when they went to go see "The Sketchbook" (indicating that they went to the movies together once) she caught him crying. Robbie then says that it was a very sad movie. *Robbie comments on Cat's profile video saying, "Cool Video." *Robbie wonders what soup Cat was eating. *Cat wonders what town is. *On Cat's board (Page 4), Robbie posted "Cat, write on my board! No one's writing on it!" *On Robbie's board (Page 5), Cat posted, '''Cat: '"Hi, Robbie! I was watching this show last Saturday night, this live show thingy, and I saw this guy that looked EXACTLY like you!" To which many of the other replied. It goes like this: 'Robbie: '''Was his name Andy? '''Cat: '''YEEAAAAHH! '''Robbie: '''I DO NOT look like him! '''Beck: '''Oh yeah, you do look like that guy! '''Jade: '''I thought you were going to bed early on Saturday. If you ACTUALLY went to bed early, you wouldn't have seen THAT late-night show! So, what were you doing? '''Rex: '''Ha! I'm lovin' this! *On Cat's board she wrote, '''Cat: '''Cut myself shaving my legs today. :( Why don't guys have to do this? So unfair. '''Robbie: '''We have to shave our faces... '''Rex: '''No WE don't. And she said "guys." She wasn't talking to you. '''Robbie: '''I AM a GUY I've told you! *Cat posted a new gallery called UNICORNED! with pictures of other people edited to look like unicorns. The caption for Robbie's picture says " Robbie: UNICORNED! Hahaha. As if Robbie wasn't CORNY enough!". *There is a picture of Robbie and Cat as the Diddly Bops. In that picture, Cat is biting on Robbie's costume. *When Robbie posts that he has cookies on his page, Cat is the first one to comment. Cabbie Videos *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious*="You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious)="Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat/Robbie-Breathe="Breathe" by Michelle Branch *Victorious~Robbie and Cat="Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove *Right There Beside Me...(Cat/Robbie)="Meteor Shower" by Owl City *We'll Be A Dream // Cat & Robbie="We'll Be A Dream" by WE The Kings feat. Demi Lovato *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d6AK86hP-Q&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRX84zlb2VE *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GZSkJForMg&feature=related Cabbie Fanfics *The Cabbie Section on Fan-Fiction '' *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5898904/1/The_Puppet_Goes_Back_In_Its_Box The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5969738/1/Comfort Comfort by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] Cabbie Songs "She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls "I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift "Doth I Protest Too Much" "Realize" - Colbie Caillat﻿ Photo Gallery Cabbie.jpg Cabbie1.jpg Cabbie2.jpg Catasrex.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Skystore.jpg tumblr_l6791zOMsg1qbgvb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_l4ssgx8shJ1qbvx6d.gif 61188047.jpg Tumblr lgspvxMo9j1qh3yvfo1 500.png Imag.jpg Cabbie.PNG Tuxy.jpg Sikicatb.jpg Lilbopeep.jpg CabbieICFKESHA.jpg Asdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Images